


【FF14|于桑】短篇记录仪（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [62]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *三白外观执念产物片段灭文，请不要问我为什么。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.Ashes

头发留长后他尝试了另一种洗头方式。

曾经赴他约会的女人在情事后就是这么洗，但他当时没有上前。在他眼里那女人洗头的方式像在进行一场仪式，像是要洗掉、也能洗掉“桑克瑞德”这个情人在床笫间爱抚亲吻的痕迹和性爱气息似的，所以他没有滥用绅士风度。

而今他也这么握着长发，回忆着那个可惜后来在阿拉米格解放决战中牺牲了的女人的身影和动作，另一手舀起水。

来回浇了几次，他又觉得好笑。他的头发不如当年的情人那么长或柔软，这一小撮更是不厚不重，亦非精心打理的寄托，仔细浇水了嫌多，不仔细了嫌脏。他随便打了点皂角，当是从前短发那样搓揉，至于要不要照顾长出来的部分这个问题，考虑起来真的就如“长出来”的杂草，若不考虑就无事，认真考虑就嫌它多余。

“那么，剪掉它们，这个选项怎么样？”

桑克瑞德透过滴答下来的皂角水帘瞥了下。于里昂热进来得从容自如，桑克瑞德也仗着这是家里，没有提防。

“或者说，你不剪掉它们的选择……才比较切合我的思考角度。”

于里昂热接走水瓢，张着口型问“可以吗”，而后也舀起一瓢水，格外仔细地让水流带走发根皂角液、顺着长发淌成一股。

虽淌过左眼死角，桑克瑞德却通过右侧视力能从精灵眼中倒影读取自己脑后景象。它像魔法，精巧得充满于里昂热特色。

“剪掉它吗？”

问是这么问，于里昂热仍不停下盛水浇灌动作。最终长出来的头发和其他部分一样打满皂液、被精灵揉得挂满泡泡，桑克瑞德的脑门也不知不觉抵上对方胸口，百无聊赖地数着从脸颊两侧滴到于里昂热腿上的水，数到后面他已困得忘了进度，在摇摇摆摆的晃动里打哈欠。

“需不需要剪掉？”于里昂热扶正男人的头，再次拿起水瓢。

“唔唔。”桑克瑞德扒拉了一下刚刚自己思索出的杂草丛，“你想剪就剪。”

清水浇了下来，路线还是和方才一般精巧。

END.


	2. 2.海蓝色

“蓝色的……”

“我愿意承接您的抚触正同得到前辈夸赞，但我又认为，此时情势不当，建议您将手放在这里。”

“于里昂热。”

“我在。”

“为什么是蓝色的？”桑克瑞德睁大迷迷蒙蒙的两眼，“是那个世界的海吗？”

于里昂热整理男人衣物的手顿住几秒，小心望望对方摇来晃去支不住的脑袋，不禁扶了一把，想望进男人眼里。可惜酒精阻碍，于里昂热望了也只见一片困倦含糊。他不认为桑克瑞德眷恋利姆萨·罗敏萨的海景。把醉酒人扛回屋后玩笑的心情消散了，于里昂热特意留下空白，等男人那条泡在酒水里的理智长线挂住他抛出的关键词。

桑克瑞德的酒品稳定，基于训练素质，那根线烙在意识的门板上，其人醉后仍表现得安静稳重，即使是在与熟人拼酒的场合都只是显得行为有失水准，本身却不多话。喝成这样还能问出两句，于里昂热觉得这已经是罕见情况了。他不能心急，尽管“那个世界的海”指代何方不言而喻，但他只能等着，做点称不上有大用的事，譬如擦拭对方的汗准备好换洗衣物、解掉辫子。

他很快后悔了，因为桑克瑞德久久不在他身上定下焦点，那种飘忽感让他不安。于里昂热慢慢松开放在男人发辫上的手指，离开座椅。

“将你推入那片海的人，是我吗？”他用只比夜风推窗高一点的声音问，“……还是从那天起，你没能走出那片海……”

END.


	3. 3.搭配

桑克瑞德从上方俯身时垂落的长发并不能让他变得像个女人。尤其是手掌触及其表皮与肌肉，触觉反馈一再提示同一件事；于里昂热偶尔会在扯住那双剑士如此垂下的长发时想起穆恩布瑞达，遗憾自己未能这么抚摸过那头如瀑灿银，并在眼前这一缕上加倍深情，仿佛爱抚的是种在沙漠里的柳树苗。

他把桑克瑞德翻在平面上——床、地毯、桌面甚至草丛——看那缕长发散开的线条，又会比对起桑克瑞德没有这一缕长发时的模样。蜿蜒的白线让这男人显得安静乖顺得多，就算嘴巴手脚和每一处肌骨都有可能不安分。他对它的注视久了，回神时会发觉桑克瑞德也不动声色地盯着自己，戏弄范围缩小，集合在手指或膝盖、脚尖某一处，言语则注入目光，问于里昂热“看够了吗”。多数次中于里昂热多半腼腆起来，每一次都像第一次那样吸收着自己得到了对方的事实；至于不会腼腆的少数次，是他将男人的手压在白发旁扣紧以便占有时。历数起来，于里昂热发现发生这种少数次期间，情欲掺杂了别的东西，可因为桑克瑞德总是顺从地吞下，很令于里昂热很容易在当时刻忽略。

又有几次他远远眺见桑克瑞德的背影，离得太远，他以为那里垒砌的是一座雪山。一旦产生这种感觉，他便会在随后的情事里将男人耷下的长发捋到胸前，心中宣称此为雪山融水，褐色的胸膛实乃承载了春风之托的土壤。

至于桑克瑞德，则从不反对于里昂热心怀缤纷做出的任何言行。到最后于里昂热才在雪山的背影里察觉，桑克瑞德几乎不再反驳质疑他的想法了。他只能牵着那一缕银白的线，跟着它走，而它的尽头却越拉越远。

END.


End file.
